This invention relates to a kind of lock, particularly to a lock with a seat, for its lock body, to be fixed to a particular position on a wall and which is not removeable, a lock can be removed from the seat for replacement of lock body by rotating its lock barrel with a key and an alarm circuit which is controlled by the lock barrel.
At the present time, in general, there are three different kinds of lock being used on electric controlled doors of ordinary buildings: (1) wireless remote control (2) key board control with locked key board cover and (3) lock which is attached to the building with screws for direct control of the door. For wireless remote control lock, the burglar may use the method of adjusting the frequency to try to open the door and thus, the burglar-proof effect is very poor. For keyboard with locked cover, the cover can be opened easily with a knife or screw driver and thus, its burglar-proof effect is also very poor. For door directly controlled with a lock which uses a lock fixed to a block and then the block is fixed to the door by means of screws or bolts, a burglar will find no difficulty to remove the screws or bolts and then get the circuit closed for opening the door, and thus its burglar-proof effect is not satisfactory.
Furthermore, the conventional lock which controls opening and closing of electrical door directly has a defect: it gives no alarm while the lock is opened by a burglar.
In addition, no conventional lock has removeable lock body and replacement of lock due to rusting or change of owner is impossible. Replacement of lock requires breacking the wall if its fixing seat is fixed within a wall. Moreover, change and repair of lock are very inconvenient.